


Autumn comes rolling, Winchesters are loving

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Melancholy, Reminiscing, Wincest - Freeform, deep thoughts, shy!Dean, sweet!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn days are nice and cold. But feelings can keep the Winchesters warm :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn comes rolling, Winchesters are loving

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to a short Wincest but meh?? :) I'm trying it out as a 3rd POV this time HAHAHA sorry if it sucks, ENJOY!!

Autumn days are nice and cold, swirling leaves of warm colours tend to be a little bit more present at this time of year. The weather becomes noticeably colder, the warmth of summer slowly slipping away. Maybe it was something in the air, but the world wasn't in much of a havoc and in need of saving apparently. Maybe it was because we were all so busy for Christmas, even the demons and creatures weren't in the mood for doing anything ratchet. As they say that Autumn can sometimes bring people into a melancholy state of mind, it would be quite predictable to see some people all wrapped in the moody feels. It seems that the moody feels are slowly seeping into the veins of the Winchester, Sam. Light drizzles were making small sounds of tapping onto the window of the impala, as Dean was driving towards a motel. The night was nigh, as the sun slowly dipped into the horizon, casting small sun rays to beam out from the rain cloud. Somewhere in the distance, you could see a small rainbow slowly forming. The journey was spent in silence, a comfortable one of course, as the two brothers were lost in their own world of thoughts and not particularly in the mood to talk. The only reason Dean wasn't talking was because he was super hungry, and talking just took out too much energy out of him. Where else for Sam. it was an entire different reason altogether.

Sometimes without knowing it , Sam's mind drift off to certain areas where memories of the past would come up out of no where. Jess's laughter, his old friends when he was still in school. He would also remember his dad, despite whether they were close or not, he was still Sam's father and Sam couldn't deny the fact that he miss that old guy. Then it would trail off to Dean. His sweet precious Dean. It was always his older brother who was there for him, through thick and thin and being the emotional rock for him. When their Dad was gone, even though he knew Dean was equally broken, maybe even worse, Dean still acted strong and tough so that Sam could rely on someone. He thought back to all their adventures and hunts, the fights and complications and the times they spent with Castiel. But no one knew what happened those nights, the behind the scenes of the whole dynamic Duo of the Winchesters. That sometimes he could hear Dean cry himself to sleep, or how it would be the opposite and it would be him who was having the hard time resting his mind from the pain. No one knew that they would comfort each other, lie in each other's arms and hold on tight, as if afraid the other might just leave like that without a trace. The road the took on wasn't an easy and smooth sailing one, heck it was from that, but they pulled through till the end. Even when Dean was possessed with the Mark Of Cain, when he went all nuts, Sam stood by his brother. His lover.

By now the sun was fully set and the sky became a dark shade of blue, the moon slowly peeking out from the clouds. The rain was still in drizzles, not getting any heavier but showing no signs of stopping soon either. The bright neon lights caught Sam's attention as he broke his gaze away from the window and looked at the motel they were arriving to. Dean had begun to notice Sam acting a little distant through out the whole ride, but didn't want to press on it until later on in the room. As he parked his car round the back, Sam got out of the passenger seat , took their duffel bags and headed straight on inside. Dean checked them in, ignoring the flirtatious gestures of the lady at the desk and grabbed Sam's arm towards their room, shutting the door behind them. Grabbing the duffel bags from Sam's hold, he threw them aside and return his gaze back to younger brother who was towering over him of course not long before gently cupping his face and pressing his lips against the taller man's lips. Sam responded back in no time, snaking his arms around his brother's waist and pulling him closer, not leaving any space between them. Sam was pouring out all his sadness into the kiss which soon became slightly aggressive.

 _"Dean...."_ Sam moaned against the other man's lips, causing the older Winchester to blush from the unexpected noise made by his younger brother. Sam's hands were trailing down south, making Dean blush even more. He didn't know why he was becoming so shy all of a sudden, I mean heck, they had done worse things than this before, the whole nine yard of kinks and stuff like that, but somehow Dean was not prepared for this. He wanted it nice and slow tonight. 

_"Sam... Don't mean to be spoiling the mood here...heh..but urh..think we could take it slow tonight?"_ Dean asked, voice quiet as if afraid that he was going to offend Sam. Sam moved his hands back up towards Dean's neck, tilting his chin up and kissing his lips before mumbling a soft "Okay" and pulled away to began unpacking. Dean let out a small sigh of relief before walking over to help Sammy out. Occasionally, they were steal glances at each other and when their eyes met, they would look away quickly, Dean blushing profusely and Sam smirking slightly. It was like the first time the discovered they had feelings for each other all over again. It was hella cute.

The night was still young but the Winchesters were quite exhausted from their long road trip and decided to crash in early. They climbed into the King sized bed and cuddled with each other, Sam's chin resting on Dean's head and Dean's face snuggled into Sam's chest. They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying each others sweet presence and company before Sam broke the silence.

 _"Dean? Look, I'm sorry for being so distant just now. I've been thinking again, you know, the usual blast to the past kind of thing,"_ Sam said, chucking at his own little joke. Dean hummed as a response and began trailing small and light kisses towards Sam's neck, slowly nibbling against his jaw line before reaching his lips and kissing them tenderly. Dean pulled away , fingers tracing the features of Sam's face, admiring them like they were the most fascinating thing in the world. His green eyes met those brown ones, and he could just lose himself in them. All the hurt and anger could never come close to the love and care Sam Winchester had for people. Especially for Dean.

 _"You know I've always got ya Sammy, you know that right?"_ Dean said, his voice a hushed whisper. Sam nodded and kissed Dean's forehead, nuzzling his face into his hair before pulling and mumbling a soft but audible " _I love you"_.

 _" I love you too, Sammy,"_ Dean mumbled against Sam's chest before drifting of to sleep to the sound of his brother's heartbeat. Autumn brought out many emotions between them, but love was their most favourite one of all.

**Author's Note:**

> So hello ya'all , heres a Wincest story that I randomly came up with on the way back from an outing! I may not be on Archive of Our Own for a while, cause I need to improve my writing a little bit before writing back in the game AHHAHA. Maybe I will still post up some one shots or do some AU's, i don't know I don't really have a plan now but thanks for reading my fanfics. Even though I'm quite new here, I like knowing that people actually read my stories :'-) I appreciate it alot when people bookmark my work or leave kudos , makes writing even more fun for me ! Enough of this babbling from me, TILL THEN :-D xx


End file.
